El Sueño del Dragon
by Alex.G.P.A.17
Summary: El sueño del dragon es una etapa en que todo Dragon joven debe pasar alguna vez, y esta vez lo tocó ahora a nuestro protagonista, Spike que después de 5 años de estar dormido regresa a Ponyville sin estar preparado a las sorpresas que le esperan allí, basada en el fanfic Heritage.
1. Capítulo 0: El Sueño del Dragón

**Hola mis queridos, o quien lea esto, lectores hoy les traigo mi primera historia inspirada en el fanfic Heritage, en si soy nuevo en el gran mundo de la escritura pero es posible que cometa errores pero con el tiempo obtendré experiencia. Sin más que decir comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 0: El sueño del dragón**

Mucho tiempo a desde la batalla del tiempo de Starlight Glimmer contra la princesa Twilight Sparkle, siendo la primera en convertirse en la alumna de la segunda, El nacimiento de la Hija de la Princesa Candence y Shining Armor, la princesa Flurry Heart los Juegos de Lord, en donde Spike ganó una gran aliada La princesa Ember, Lord de todos los dragones, el encuentro con Trixie, etc.

En este tiempo, La princesa Twilight Sparkle había empezado a aprender más acerca de los Dragones, gracias a los conocimientos que la Princesa Ember le proporcionaba, que empezó a escribir libros sobre los dragones y transportar esos conocimientos a escuelas para que puden aprender más sobre los dragones, las demás también habían tenido grandes avances entorno a sus vidas.

Pero vamos hablar de nuestro protagonista, Spike, también ha empezado a experimentar cambios tanto físicos como mentales, pero a la vez ha empezado a sentir un gran cansancio muy frecuente, este cansancio llegó hasta tal punto que se quedó dormido en el desayuno y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

Ante esto La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, empezó a buscar la respuesta en unos de sus libros, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta dar con la respuesta: El Sueño del Dragón, en la que explica que esta etapa se produce a los jóvenes dragones, esta consiste en que el cuerpo del joven dragón se prepara para crecer, pero en proceso de crecimiento el dragón empezará a experimentar un gran cansancio debido que a su cuerpo almacena energía para ayudar al desarrollo del dragón tanto en musculatura, altura, etc. También hablaba que tiempo de duración de esta etapa duraba 5 años en la que el dragón debía estar dormido.

Después de leer sobre el Sueño de los Dragones, la princesa empezó a buscar a su asistente, que se encontraba en la sala recostado sobre la mesa **(que incomodo** ), al despertarlo le habló sobre lo que le sucedía.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Spike, pero después de pensarlo mucho se le hizo muy evidente lo que estaba pasando, después de pensarlo Spike opinó que sería mejor avisarle a las demás chicas y a las princesas, cosa con que Twilight estuvo de acuerdo, a lo que empezó a escribir mensajes para las chicas y las princesas Luna y Celestia, que Spike envió.

Tiempo después de enviar los mensajes (Y de que Spike casi se quedara dormido, pero no lo hizo porque Twilight le arrogaba agua cada vez que se dormía) las primeras en aparecieron fueron las princesas, para verificar el estado del dragón, luego de un rato entró, volando, por la puerta del castillo Rainbow Dash (con su uniforme de los Wonderbolts), luego Pinkie Pie (que tenía la cara cubierta de harina cosa que se la limpio), Rarity (estaba con sus lentes de costura), Fluttershy y Apllejack, siguiéndole, al estar todas presentes twilight les empezó explicarles el porqué de su llamado.

Después de explicarles sobre lo de Spike, se podía notar unas cara de tristeza en todas las presentes (sí, en Luna también, ella se había vuelto amiga de Spike, en una de las fiestas que organizaba Canterlot), a lo Spike les dijo que si esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pero que no se preocuparan que luego de que despertara su "hibernación", todos celebraran una gran fiesta de reencuentro. Estas palabras empezaron a mejorar un poco el ambiente, pero ninguna habló hasta que Fluttershy preguntó dónde iba a pasar su hibernación, lo que dejó pensando a muchos, hasta que la princesa Celestia, mencionó una cueva que antes la habitaba un dragón pero ahora estaba vacía cerca de Ponyville, pasando el bosque donde sería un buen lugar para que Spike pasa su "hibernación", y podían ella y Luna proteger la cueva con su magia durante 5 años.

Después de contar sobre lo de la cueva y de la protección, todas las ponys estaban de acuerdo y las demás le dieron un abrazo de despedida a Spike, inmediatamente después del abrazo la princesa Celestia se tele transportó a ella, a Luna y a Twilight junto Spike hacia la cueva.

 **Bosque de Ponyville**

En una cueva oculta, por los frondosos árboles y espesas hojas, aparecieron la princesa Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Spike, junsto en la entrada de la cueva.

"Esta es la cueva donde podrás descansar hasta que puedas volver con nosotros, Spike" dijo Celestia señalando la puerta.

"nosotras pondremos un hechizo para que nadie te moleste mientras duermes" dijo Luna. A lo que Spike respondió con una asentida de cabeza.

"Gracias por todo, princesa Celestia y Princesa Luna" dijo Spike entonces se volvió hacia Twilight.

"Nos vemos dentro de 5 años, Twilight" dijo dándole un último abrazo a la alicornio a lo que esta le devolvió el abrazo.

"Nos vemos spike, espero que tengas buenos sueños"

Después de terminar de abrazar a la alicornio, Spike les dio un último abrazo a las princesas y se encaminó hacia la cueva, al entrar la entrada se formó un gran círculo con el sol y la luna en el centro.

"Cree que Spike estará bien, Princesa Celestia" preguntó Twilight,

"Spike es un dragón fuerte, Twilight podrá con unos años de sueño" Dijo Celestia dándole una sonrisa adelantadora.

"Sí, twilight debes tenerle más confianza a Spike, además unos años de sueño no le caerían tan mal ¿no crees?" dijo Luna sonriéndole.

Twilight viendo a la princesa solo sonrió. " Sí, creo tienen razón".

"Bueno, es momento de regresar casa, Luna y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, hasta pronto Twilight" dijo Celestia, empezando a cargar su cuerno con magia y tele transportándose junto con Luna.

Después de tele transportarse, Twilight miró la cueva al mismo que empezaba a cargar su cuerno para empezar a tele transporte se a su castillo.

"Hasta pronto Spike, mi asistente N°1" al mismo tiempo que se teletransportaba en un destello morado.

 **Bueno, esto podría ponerse como una historia anterior a la que se viene en los próximos capítulos, bueno Adiós.**


	2. Capítuo 1: Bienvenido a casa

**Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo la segunda parte y el comienzo de la historia espero que la disfruten.**

 **SPIKE: 20**

 **TWILIGHT: 25**

 **RARITY: 25**

 **FLUTTERSHY: 26**

 **APPLEJACK: 24**

 **RAINBOW DASH: 22**

 **PINKIE PIE: 23**

 **Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a casa**

 **5 años después**

En lo profundo del bosque de ponyville escondida por los densos follajes de las hojas los mismos árboles, encontramos una cueva, ambientándose en lo profundo de la entrañas de la cueva descansaba una gran figura de tan gruesas escamas tan duras que ni el arma más afilada podía penetrarlas, garras tan afiladas que podían destrozan la roca como si de un simple papel se tratase, espinas que recorrían todo su cabeza, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a la punta de su larga cola, le daban un aspecto tan intimidante que ningún animal se atrevería a acercársele, dientes tan filudos que podían roer la gema más dura, pareciese que nada podía despertar a la figura, pero de un momento a otro la figura se empezó a mover.

Sus parpados aun pesados subían y bajaban revelando tras cada subida ojos tan verdes como piedras de jade, la figura dio un bostezo dejando mostrando cada fila de dientes y una gran saliendo de su boca probando por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, se levantó su sus patas traseras y empezó a estirar su largo cuerpo.

"¿Ya han pasado 5 años? Guau, el tiempo pasó volando cuando uno duerme" dijo frotándose los ojos. Después de recuperar su visión empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, mientras caminaba hacia la salida los rayos del sol empezaron a bañar el cuerpo formado del dragón.

"No tengo alas aún, pero la princesa Ember dijo que con el tiempo iban a crecer" dijo tocándose la espalda, su voz era más profunda y melodiosa. "Mis escamas son más gruesas… además no recuerdo ser tan musculoso"

En efecto, el cuerpo de Spike ya no era nada comparado con el joven. Todos los restos de grasa que tenía que cuando era pequeño había desaparecido, en lugar de eso todo su cuerpo se había hecho más musculoso, era más alto y su cola más larga, su extremidades eran más largas… pero lo más extraño era que podía moverlas con tan facilidad era como si ya las hubiera utilizado antes.

Al salir de la una corriente de aire fresco chocó en su cara, pudiendo aspirar el aroma de las flores de primavera, el inconfundible canto de las aves, era relajante como placentero, el césped mojado, por temporadas de lluvias, los grande árboles del bosque que ocultaban la cueva de la vista de otros, el cielo azul de la tarde, etc.

No notó nada extraño hasta después de unos segundos, en el suelo donde debería haber césped, había cuatro círculos de tierra plana.

"Qué raro, no recuerdo que estos círculos estuvieran fuera de cueva cuando entré", (empezando a examinar los círculos)"Para que esta tierra ha sido removida como si hubieran construido algo, pero es imposible solo Celestia, Luna, Twilight y yo solo conocemos la localización de la cueva, pero la verdadera pregunta era quién o quienes, habían construido cerca de la cueva y cuál era su motivo" dijo mirando los círculos con seriedad "Será mejor darle aviso a Twilight sobre esto"dijo empezando a caminar hacia su hogar Ponyville.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Spike encontrara la salida del bosque, por suerte encontró un camino que conducía a Ponyville, al girar a la izquierda vio a lo lejos el pequeño reino de Poniville, Ahh… era como viaja atrás en el tiempo, la escuela seguía estando encima de la colina, los edificios que recordaban se seguían allí (aparte de uno que otro edificio nuevo), algunos habían sido cortados, y luego plantados unos nuevos, para construir los nuevos edificios, pero la estructura más imponente se alzaba en el centro de reino El Castillo de la Amistad( o de la Armonía, para otros) donde vivía su mejor amiga y hermana adoptiva Twilight Sparkle, era tan hermosos los recuerdos que había vivido allí, pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces .

"¡Cuidado con la cabeza!", Spike rápidamente agachó la cabeza, justo a tiempo en que unas manchas veloces pasaron por encima de él, las figuras dieron unos giros en el aire y empezaron a detenerse descendiendo al suelo, cerca de Spike.

Cuando Spike alzó la cabeza para ver lo que habían esas figuras, vio a tres pequeños ¿pegasos?, sí eran pegasos pero eran muy diferentes a los que conocía: uno de ellos (era una potra, al parecer la más grande del grupo) tenía pequeñas espinas en la espalda, de la cabeza (cubiertas por su melena) hasta la punta de una especie de cola, de los otros, uno de ellos tenía un par de garras en donde debía estar sus pesuñas delanteras, el otro tenía unos ojos verdes de forma felina, que a Spike le sorprendió un poco, todos poseían alas más grandes que el los pegasos promedio de su tamaño y tenía menos plumas( "Deben estar enfermos" pensó Spike"), no tenían Cuitiemarklos tres tenían capas rojas con un escudo azul en ambos lados, con un pony en el medio, de seguro nuevos miembros de la Crusaiders.

La más grande del grupo del grupo vio a Spike y se acercó, también tenía ojos verdes pero sin aspecto felino, tenía el pelaje amarillo suave, melena anaranjada con rayos verdes y espinas verdes.

"Lo sentimos señor, es que estamos en una carrera" dijo de forma simpática a lo que los otros dos potros pegasos se acercaron.

"No hay problemas niños, además ya estoy acostumbrado" dijo recordando a cierta pegaso color cian y melena de arcoíris que todos conocemos.

"Usted se dirige a Ponyville, ¿cierto?" dijo el pegaso de los ojos felinos, tenía el pelaje café, melena mostaza con rayos morados, tenía sobresaliendo pequeños colmillos.

"Sí, me dirijo a visitar a una viaje amiga mía, la Princesa Twilight" dijo contestan la pregunta del pegaso.

"¿Usted es amigo de ella? Dijo el tercer pegaso de ojos felinos, de pelaje gris claro, tenían unos cuernos que se iban hacia atrás y melena verde.

"Sí, digamos que soy un viejo amigo de ella" dijo

"ohhhh…" dijeron los tres pegasos, con ojos curiosos a lo Spike les dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno, por otra parte ¿Se encuentra ella en el catillo?"

"Bueno, se pasa la mayoría del tiempo adentro, así que es muy posible que la encuentre" dijo la potrilla pegaso.

"Gracias" dijo a la pequeña pegaso, a lo que se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia los pegasos.

"Por si se lo preguntan mi nombre es Spike" dijo a lo que los pegasos asistieron, y despejaron al cielo de una forma muy abrupta "Niños" dijo Spike retomando su camino. Seguía caminado cuando pasó por unos árboles de manzana, a los lejos un joven potrilla que cosechaba las manzanas de un árbol, tenían el pelaje naranja, lo que le recordó a su amiga Applejack, melena rubia alborotada, de seguro la moda de estos días, lo sorprendente del asunto es que cuando pateó el árbol todas las manzanas cayeron, ("Ok…., eso es extraño"), es posible que una potra a su edad tenga tanta fuerza, no se detuvo, seguro que sus preguntas los iba a responder Twlight.

Poco tiempo después, llegó a la ciudad, dentro de ella vio la característica tienda de dulces Sugarcube corner, que como siempre estaba alborotada de ponys, pero habían muchos más pootros y potras esperando en la cola que los que recordaba, los mercados estaban también alborotados, incluso algunos niños se impulsaban en peqeños scooterrs que flotaban al paracer por magia, entonces calló en cuenta de algo, miró a los lados confirmando su suposición, había muchos más ponys que recordaba antes de entrar a su "hibernación", además de niños, contó como 20 pegasos volando por los aires, y como cuarenta entre ponys terrestres y unicornios.

"Bueno, al parecer no es el Ponyville que recuerdo" dijo mientras observaba cuatro ponys corriendo siendo vigilados por una joven yegua solitaria que les perseguía… pero no era una potra normal ella los perseguía pero la yegua tenía un aspecto muy similar a los potrillos que se encontró. Era posible que Ponyville podría cambiar tanto en población o en estructura en tan poco tiempo.

Espera un momento…..eso era otra cosa, prácticamente el número potro corriendo, un número significativamente mayor que recordaba, además más de la mitad de la población se podía ver a potrillos y potrillas corriendo con su madre y su….

¿Padre?, se detuvo analizando la situación. Ninguno de los potros parecía estar corriendo acompañados de su padre solo una madre. Bueno, el de joven había casos de yeguas que cuidaban solos a sus potrillos,pero mayormente los sementales eran muy autoritarios con sus hijos. Pero ahora esto era totalmente diferentea lo que había visto y era…..aterrador.

"Ok, debo hablar con Twilight ahora" dijo apurando al paso al castillo, no tardo mucho al llegar a la gran puerta del castillo (bueno ahora no era tan grande para él), toco una, dos, tres...

"¡Spike!" la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Twilight disparada hacia el cuello del dragón dando un abrazo, tal fue el choque que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

"Twilight" dijo recuperándose el shock y correspodiendo el abrazo de la alicornio, después de unos segundos los dos se separaron.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Spike" dijo Twilight con una cálida sonrisa, Spike observó de nuevo a su vieja amiga notando algunos cambios: había crecido un poco, al igual que su cuerno, tenía la melena más larga (la cual le hacía ver más hermosa que antes, ¿Qué?…..Spike podía ver la belleza de otras yeguas, no solo Rarity era hermosa), llevaba zapatillas doradas adornadas con diseños muy hermosos además de que cada zapatilla estaba adornada con una pequeña joya morada , también lleva en su cuello un collar dorado con su elemento de la armonía **(pequeña historia: como el mal casi estaba erradicado, la tierra se purificó, Twilight y las demás decidieron extraer los elementos del árbol de la armonía para utilizarlos de nuevo cuando sea necesario)** y finalmente tenía una pequeña corona de tres puntas, la del centro era la más grande. "De seguro tienes algunas preguntas de lo que ha pasado en estos cinco años"

"Sí, algunas Twi" dijo Spike rascándose la nuca.

"Bueno, que esperamos pasa" dijo Twilight entrando al castillo, y Spike siguiéndola por detrás cerrando la puerta en el preceso.

Dentro del castillo nada parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto, la araña que contenía todos los buenos recuerdos de Twilight con sus amigas seguía allí, la sala del trono, bueno aparte de innumerables papeles y libros dispersados por el suelo y la mesa, seguía igual, la biblioteca estaba muy desordenada (Twilight se excusó de que era día de reorganización. " _Si claaaaaaaro, Twilight"_ Pensó Spike, no creyéndole a su amiga).

Mientras caminaban por el castillo Twilight le contaba sobre los avances los avances que habían logrado ella y sus amigas estos últimos años: la mejora de ventas de manzanas de la famia Apple, además de las nuevas reformas que aplicó Applejack a la granja como el cultivo de trigo, cebada, margaritas, etc.; las expansión de los Applel a otras ciudades, pueblos pequeños y reinos, el cumpleaños número 90 de Granny Smith ( _"esa vieja yegua es inmortal o que" pensó Spike_ ), entre otras.

Rarity se expandió su línea de moda a otras ciudades, pero en este momento está de viaje con Coco a Manehattan para presentar su nueva línea de moda, además de la construcción de nuevas boutique, etc

Pinkie Pie se convirtió en la diseñadora de fiestas N°1, la cual la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero habían acordado que su fiesta de bienvenida sería para la próxima semana, pero todavía seguía trabajando en Sugar cube corner.

Rainboy Dash, ascendió a capitana de los wonderbolts.

Flutershy, había fundado su propia veterinaria, pero seguía cuidando animales en su casa comos siempre.

Y finalmente Twilight, ella le contó que los papeles que había sobre la mesa eran sobre tratados con otros reinos, negociaciones sobre recursos alimenticios, militares y económicos, venta y compra de armas para el reino, la fundación su propia escuela de magia, etc. Mientras Twilight hablaba sobre las alianzas con otros reinos, Spike notó que su tono se voz era más distante y misterioso, pero quería disfrazarlo con un tono alegre, raro.

Volvieron a la sala del trono donde Twilight se sentó en su trono, recogiendo los papeles caídos en el suelo con su magia y organizándolos con los demás de la mesa, había sugerido que Spike se sentara, pero él solo se sentó en el suelo.

"Bueno, eso es todo lo que ha paso hasta ahora, más o menos, pero tengo razón en que todavía tienes algunas preguntas" dijo Twilight ordenado los papeles.

"Eh, sí Twilight, eh querido sobre alunas coas raras que he notado sobre desde que llegué" dijo mirando a Twilight. Por instante Twilight se detuvo su ordenamiento, pero retomó lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Cosas raras? No he notado nada raro, Spike" dijo tratando sonar segura pero no funcionó.

"Sí, Twilight cuando desperté, al salir de la cueva en el suelo había unos extraños círculos de tierra movida era como si alguien o muchas personas hubieran construido algo cerca de la cueva, lo segundo es cuando venía de regreso a Ponyville me encontré con unos potros pegasos pero eran muy diferentes a lo que recuerdo, y lo último y más resaltante es la cantidad de ponys es mucho mayor a lo que recuerdo cuando me dormí. Además de todo eso he notado que me estas ocultando algo Twilight y no intentes engañarme sabes muy bien que sabré cuando mientes" dijo Spike serio.

Twilight se había detenido cuando Spike terminó de contar los que había sucedido, dio un suspiro y se volteó a Spike, mirándolo fijamente parecía que quería hablar pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, hasta que…

"Spike" dijo Twilight en un tono muy serio pero a la vez inseguro."Deséas la versión larga o corta de la historia"

"A qué viene esa pregunta, Twilight" dijo no muy seguro el dragón.

"Solo le puedo decir que la versión que escoja depende mucho, de las respuestas que desea saber"

"Spike lo pensó un momento, pero no había nada que pensar solo dijo "La versión larga Twilight, sabes bien que me gusta las versiones con detalle, especialmente las más serias"

"Ok, Spike (suspiro) preste mucha atención a lo que lo voy a contar, porque le explicaré los que cambio que a ocurrido en Ponyville los últimos cinco años y además como usted es partícipe de este gran cambio, Spike".

 **Uff…. Este capítulo sí que demoró, bueno espero que disfruten el capítulo 2, hasta pronto**

 **P.s: Acepto sugerencias con algún nombre para la academia de magia.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Nuevas responsabilidades

**Capítulo 3: Verdades y nuevas responsabilidades**

"Bueno, te escucho Twilight" dijo Spike ahora curioso, pero sintió que esas palabras le costarían caro

"Muy bien" pausa "Sucedió un año después de que entró en su estado de "hibernación" Ponyville estaba en paz, sin batalla, sin invasiones de ningún enemigo o fuerza oscura que amenazara a Ponyvile, bueno excepto algunos conflictos o descuerdo menores con los términos de negoción con otras reinos, especialmente con los dragones, era casi un sueño Spike, pero…..(Deteniéndose) pero todo acabó cuando los Changelings atacaron…

"¡Espera! ¡Atacaron!" Dijo Spike interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Sí, Spike atacaron "dijo Twilight "Ahora, como iba diciendo los Changelings iniciaron un ataque sorpresa, tal fue la magnitud del ataque que por poco lograron tomar por poco Ponyville, pero logramos resistir gracias a los refuerzos del aliado menos inesperado, que equestria podría recibir, la Reina Chrysalis…

"¿La Reina de Changelings vino a ayudarnos?, esa historia es difícil de creer, Twilight" dijo Spike no creyéndole. "Además, ¿por qué la Reina que intentó tomar Canterlot tiempo atrás vendría a ayudarnos?"

"Si no me interrumpieras constantemente entenderías la razón del porque" dijo Twilight, impaciente, a lo que Spike solo dijo "Lo siento, continua"

"Bueno, llegando a esa parte, resulta que el Reino Changelings está divido en colonias de "nobleza" secundarias y la Colonia Principal, después del fracaso de la toma de poder en Canterlot, el reino Changeling ha estado sufriendo variadas revoluciones de las colonias secundarias durante los últimos años, aunque algunas colinas secundarias seguían manteniendo lealtad a su reina, en vista de que no se podrían seguir manteniendo así por mucho tiempo así que viajó a Ponyville, con un una pequeña fuerza de soldados en busca de apoyo, lo cual lo consiguió, porque en ese momento estaba atacando Ponyville y sin su ayuda no podíamos mantenernos por más tiempo, después de ayudarnos, me pidió que si podía contactarla con la princesa Celestia, lo cual me negué a la primera, pero luego ella me explicó sobre las colonias, sus constante revoluciones y de lo que podría pasar si no ayudamos, y bueno yo aún no muy convencida y mis amigas más que yo que me advertía que debía ser una trampa, le pedía Rainbow Dash que enviara un mensaje a la princesa Celestia lo cual lo aceptó a regañadientes, pero en ese instante la princesa Celestia y Luna aparecieron en el castillo a comprobar los daños, además de que la princesa Celestia estaba preocupada por mi seguridad, pero ya te imaginas lo que pasó cuando vieron a Chrysalis en el castillo….

"Celestia y Luna intentaron atacarle, en vista de un mal entendido de que los Changelings habían atacado pensado que ella era la responsable, pero tú las convenciste de alguna forma de que no era lo que estaba pasando" dijo Spike, ya imaginándose el "bonito" reencuentro.

"Sí, después que Celestia y Luna se calmaran, le conté lo que estaba pasando en realidad, le preguntaron a la Reina porque vino por nuestra ayuda, ella les contestó, que a pesar del odio que nos tienen es gran, el odio hacia las otras colonias era mucho más grande, además estaba dispuesta a compartir sus conocimientos sobre los avances sobre magia, medicina, tecnología, etc., junto con un tratado de paz entre las naciones después de la guerra. Las princesas, aún no convencidas sobre la fidelidad de la promesa de paz entre el reino de Equestria y El reino changelings, decidieron apoyarlos en la guerra. Después de que ganamos la guerra, la princesa Celestia y la Reina Chrystalis firmaron Tratado del Changeling Rojo, en donde se establecía los puntos de paz entre Equestria y el reino Changeling, además acuerdos de comerciales con Equestria y El Imperio de Cristal (podemos afirmar que Candence y Shining Armor no estuvieron muy felices de llevar el acuerdo de paz) y de la reubicación del Reino Changelings al noreste Appleloosa."(Pausa).Eso es lo que ocurrió en los primeros dos años después de tu "hibernación"

Spike seguía procesando la información: la guerra que sin ayuda de la Reina Chrystalis, Poniviile estaría perdido, un viejo y conocido sentimiento de impotencia surgió corazón, estaba pasando de nuevo, sus amigas enfrentado grandes peligros sin que él pudiera hacer nada, con tan solo pensarlo él era… era…ugh…inservible como todos los años, él tan solo era un espectador, incluso se alistó como soldado en la tierra de los dragones gracias a la Princesa Ember para apoyar a sus amigas, pero sin embrago todo seguía igual un peligro surgía y él no podía hacer nada…

"Solo me duermo por dos malditos años, estalla una guerra genial, y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlas, simplemente genial" dijo Spike frustado.

"No te culpes por lo que ya pasó, Spike tú no tienes la culpa de lo que haya pasado" dijo Twilight acercándose y abrazando al dragón. _Además tú desempeñaras un papel muy importante después, y créeme no te va a gustar lo que vas a oír._

"Como sea sigamos, terminemos de una buena vez esta historia" dijo Spike mentras Twilight volvía a sentarse en su trono.

"Después de finalizada la guerra, tomó poco tiempo para recuperarnos, afortunadamente pocos ponis perecieron en la guerra, aun así un sentimiento de temor surgió en los ponys, ente el posible ataque de otros reinos, a lo que llevó a la Princesa Celestia y Luna a darse cuenta de que sería una locura que Equestria solo se sustentara de pequeños grupos de potros para ganar en cosas como las guerras, contando de que los elementos de la armonía solo nos daría un tanto de defensa, los Wonderbolts eran inútiles en un conflicto a gran escala, y pedirle ayuda a Discord con sus poderes del caos solo agravarían las cosas en vez de mejorarlas, por lo que Celestia y Luna decidieron de acuerdo en crear nuevas fuerzas militares de defensa, a lo que llevó a instituir un programa de replocación a gran escala…"

Soike pude ver un problema en el plan "Uh, Twi….."

"Silencio Spike: ahora el programa hubiera sido un problema en tiempos de paz, pero ante la casi conquista de los changelings, todo el mundo aceptó que era una medida necesaria ante un posible ataque, así que con el consentimiento de todos los ponys se estableció centros de crianzas en pueblos y ciudades dentro del reino de equestria. Por su puesto se necesitaron varios sementales, ya que había pocos que se pasaran los programas de selección, y ni se diga de la endogamia, por lo que la princesa Candence ofreció la ayuda enviando a más sementales del Imperio de Cristal, pero aun así no era suficiente, en la mitad de su segundo año de "hibernación" mediante calcule el posible número de niños nacidos en los próximos años"

"Adivino, calculó los porcentajes de números de crías nacidas en los próximos digamos 10 años pero, aun así se dio cuenta que el número de sementales no iba ser suficiente para hacer frente a una amenaza."

"En realidad calculé los números de sementales nacidos en 20 años, pero estás en lo correcto" dijo Twilight se detuvo un momento mirando a Spike por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando las palabras correctas. "Es ahí en donde tú entras, Spike"

"Espera. ¿Yo?" dijo Spike pesando que lo que había oído estaba mal.

"Si, Spike usted, mira después de investigar un poco en los libro sobre los dragones, descubrí que los dragones tiene una biología muy peculiar: Su especie es prácticamente inmune a los efectos de la consanguinidad, sino también a los cruces con otras especies, esto significa que cada vez que su tipo se reproduce con otra especie, crean una cría sana, que a diferencia de otras cruces no son infértiles, además gracias al ADN dragón, la cría toma ciertas características "draconianas": como el gusto de comer gemas, poder resistir altas temperaturas, una piel más dura, gran fuerza, entre otras cosas. De no ser así el caso permanecerán casi en su totalidad como "no dragones" en apariencia salvo con unos pequeños detalles por aquí o allá, pero con su parte dragón en ellos, además poder reproducirse normalmente con otros ponys.

"Jo Jo jo, espera un minuto Twi, yo…"

"Silencio, casi hemos terminado. Ahora los dragones, cuando entran en un estado de "hibernación", en realidad no duermen, sino que entran en un estado de semi-trance, que le hace creer que están dormidos, pero sus cuerpos son capaces de actuar en el mundo real. Eso significa que pueden interactuar con otros como si estuviera "despierto", pero sin saber que estar conscientes de ello, algo así como el sonambulismo pero con mucho más "contacto", en este trance los dragones son conscientes de sus acciones, aunque ellos lo toman nada más como un simple sueño, todo esto combinado con su capacidad innata de "mantenerse" a un ritmo hasta que agote sus reservas de energía, que les permite estar más tiempo en la batalla, pero durante su "hibernación" todo estos factores ahora se basan solo únicamente en la supervivencia de la estirpe, lo que les permite mantener su tiempo de reproducción por mucho más tiempo durante su hibernación. Ahora, Spike, usted es el único dragón con el tamaño adecuado para participar en el programa."

Spike se quedó mirando a Twilight, aun tratando de procesar toda la información de lo que Twilight le había contado, pero dentro de su mente se presentaba una idea que lo carcomía desde dentro " Entoncessssss….. tengo que salir y… reproducirme con un montón de yeguas para preservar el futuro de equestria. Bueno no se escucha tan mal (machismo detected) pero la manutención me mataría.

"Spike, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Eso ya ha pasado"

El tiempo se paralizó para Spike, miró a Twilight con los ojos abierto aun no creyendo lo que acababa de oír. "¿Qué?" Preguntó. Entonces como un flash sónico la mente de Spike unió todos los puntos, percatándose de todo. La realidad de porque su cuerpo estaba tan musculoso después de despertar, la capacidad de moverse tan naturalmente, todo se debía a la tener seco can yeguas mientras "soñaba" ¿Por eso había tenido tantos sueños, en donde se apareaba con una…. yegua o incluso dos? Esa era la razón de todo este misterio, ahora todo tenía un maldito sentido.

"Spike usted asido "utilizado" para proteger el futuro de Equestria" dijo Twilight "Bueno, mejor dicho su herencia draconiana a sido utilizada para protegerla. Yo sé que "usado" no es la palabra más apropiada, pero Spike, estábamos indefensos ante un ataque a gran escala, además la otra salida era la clonación, pero tendría muchos más problemas que soluciones, además que cada yegua que asistía a este problema era voluntaria, no pero obligación o un grupo de yeguas escogidas para que tengan ponys dragones, Spike, sino que simplemente no tiene los requisitos necesarios para aparearse con un semental de su tierra de origen. Además con el tesoro del reino, nos permitía mantener un aumento de población repentina, y además somos ponys tenemos la necesidad de establecer una manada esta en nuestra naturaleza."

Spike aún no lograba procesar toda la información, mejor dicho su mente se había paralizado totalmente, bajo su cabeza hacia su entrepierna, justo donde pene, que seguía estando oculto debajo de sus escamas escondido de la vista de todos.

"¿Qué?"

"Spike sé que estas confundido pero si me dejas explicarte un poco más, tú….."

En ese momento la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió mostrando a una pony naranja, al parecer estaba corriendo por que parecía agitada. "Twilight ¿No has visto a los gemelos, no los encuentro por ninguna parte están con…..,¿Spike?" dijo Applejack, no terminando la frase.

"¿Applejack?" dijo Spike, mirando a la yegua recién llegada "¿Tú sabias sobre esto?"

"¿Saber sobre qué, Spike?" Dijo Applejack muy interesada en el piso de cristal del castillo, era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

"De lo que me dijo Twiligh,t acerca de un programa de…" (Se detuvo) "espera un momento" la señala"Tú…tú sabias sobre esto, ¿verdad?"

El pelaje naranja característico de la yegua se empezaba a tornar de color rojo. "Yo..yo no se de lo que estás hablando, Spike, yo solo…."

"No mientas Applejack" dijo Spike acercándose la yegua "Todos en ponyville, sabemos que es muy mala para mentir, ahora se lo preguntaré una vez más más" acercándose al rostro de la yegua "Usted sabía acerca del programa de repoblación, ¿verdad?"

El pelaje de Applejack se puso tan rojo como el de Big Mac "Bueno yo sí sabía acerca del programa" dijo nerviosa alejándose de Spike, para ponerse ocultarse detrás del trono de Twilight, usándolo de escudo. "Mira Spike, yo…yo sabía que una cosa difícil para salvar a Equestria, todas teníamos que hacer lo que debíamos hacer"

"¿Cómo que "teníamos"?" dijo Spike alzando los brazos, mirando a Apllejack, luego miró a Twilight "¿Cuántos po…potros no saben que soy su padre, Twilight?"

"Muchos potros no saben que eres su padre, Spike, además sería difícil ocultar su descendencia. Solo en ponyville, por ejemplo tienes un aproximado de setenta y cinco…, creo" Dijo Twilight raspando la respuesta." Pero debe de haber más después de la última seción hace unos meses, entonces.."

"¡¿Setenta y cinco?!" gritó Spike agarrándose la cabeza "¿tengo setenta y cinco potros corriendo por ahí sin saber que soy su padre?¿Cómo pudieron nacer tantos?¿Cómo pude yo…." Se detuvo y miró a Twlight con una expresión de miedo reflejada en su cara "Dijiste solo en Ponyville, ¿Qué hay de los otros pueblos y ciudades? ¿Cuántos ponys son míos?"

"Bueno, no sé el número exacto…" dijo Twilight con timidez, haciendo trazos en el suelo, se había caído del trono debido al grito de Spike, además Applejack seguía oculta detrás de ella.

"¿Al menos un número aproximado?" dijo Spike esperando la respuesta.

"Bueno si tomamos el número de edificios construidos para albergar a la nueva población, además de las yeguas que eran clientes frecuentes"

"¿Clientes frecuentes? ¿Qué soy, yo una bicicleta?¿Es que todas las yeguas de Equestria me han montado?"

"Podría dejar de hablar de eso!" gritó Applejack detrás de Twilight ¿Por favor? Agregó en voz baja.

"Además de las yeguas que volvieron cada estación del año, contando con los tiempos por sesión, más los partos múltiples y la necesidad de guardias para evitar que las yeguas se infiltraran en la cueva sin licencia…yo diría…miles? Cinco mil un aproximado, eso más las yeguas embarazadas después de la última sesión"

Spike sintió que mundo se le vino encima "¿Cinco mil?!", dijo gritando. No se esperaba que en tan solo unos pocos años pudo tener tantos potros ¡dios!, la noticia fue tan chocante que casi se desmaya, pero con pura fuerza de voluntad (y un par de cachetas) logró mantenerse en pie.

"Twilight, ¿estás bromeando, verdad?" dijo Spike en tono casi tono suplicante.

La alicornio iba a responder, pero Applejack tomó la palabra "Spike, debes entender que era necesario que nosotras también pongamos de nuestra al principio no aceptamos la idea, no era fácil para nosotras, pero no se pude negar esos pequeños lanza fuego eran muy tiernos y adorables"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero…." Se detuvo, miro Applejack "Espera, eso quiere decir que…que te acostaste conmigo también, Applejack"

"En realidad, no pude dormir mucho con usted, pero eso no significa que nos demorábamos poco tiempo en la cueva" Dijo Appleajck con una sonrisa lujuriosa, que haría que un cura le diera un temblor en el cuello "Flame y Sparks, son dos de ellos, además de su hermana Light, aunque a diferencia de sus hermanos ella, no maneja su fuego muy bien, casi quema el granero por segunda vez la semana pasada"

"¿Pero, como…como pudo acostarse conmigo, aun sabiendo que no estaba consciente del todo, sino que estaba bajo un trance dragón?" preguntó Spike "Era…era bueno?" A pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, Spike debía saber si era un buen amante.( ** _Hey, inseguridad de los hombres)._**

"Spike,usted tubo el porcentaje más alto de apareo con yeguas, incluso me atrevo a decir que era la opción más popular" dijo sonrojada "Especialmente de Applejack ella, siempre se encontraba en las primeras filas, cada vez que podía, solo por tí"

"Spike, yo sabía que no estabas en tus sentidos al cien por ciento, pero tenemos que hacer sacrificios, no lo digo por mí sino por el futuro de Equestria, además quería que el padre de mi hija, sea alguien con quien tuve la confianza plena, y no cualquier macho de quien sabe dónde" respondió "pero, Spike créeme cuando te digo que estaba contra la idea desde un principios, pero era necesario, además soy el elemento de la honestidad, no de la castidad( ** _ahora, ¿qué carajos tiene que ver los elementos en todo esto?)_** "Yo apenas me podía poner de pie después de la primera sesión, además que gracias a su crecimiento usted se había vuelto mucho más guapo, era imposible a su encanto, especialmente a su gran "dragón" interior" dijo Applejack mirando a Spike, con una sonrisa, que hizo que el mencionado retrocediera unos pasos.

"o….kay" dijo Spike sintiendo que iba a necesitar muchos años de terapia para sobrepasar todo esto, además de empezar a buscar trabajo para poder ocuparse de todos sus…. hijos **(Es un padre muy responsable).** Eso y de paso conseguir una orden de restricción en contra de Applejack."¿Alguna pony que conozco a tenido hijos conmigo?"

"Bueno, esta….. Fluttershy" dijo en voz baja, pero aun así Spike lo escuchó claramente.

"Espera…¿Fluttershy?¿La tímida fluttershy?¿Es enserio? Preguntó Spike, porque conociendo a Fluttershy, ella se habría negado profundamente, además era muy tímida para poder a un macho, especialmente en esa parte, sin que se quedara paralizada.

"Bueno, aunque sea increíble de creer, debido a la timidez de esa yegua, ella tuvo trillizos, muy adorables le puedo" dijo Applejack

"¡¿Trillizos?!" exclamo el dragón apretando su pecho.

"Si, Blaze, Sunset y Mariam" dijo Applejack "todos pegasos al parecer"

"Por favor dime que Rarity no se apareó conmigo" dijo, pensando que en otro momento, habría sido un sueño hecho realidad, pero en estas circunstancias era simplemente agotador.

"Bueno, ella lo hizo pero solo un par de veces, pero no pudo seguir ya que tenía demasiado trabajo con sus vestidos, además que en cada apareada dio a luz a mellizos: Luthien, Rose, Drake y Blake, eso se le sumó mucho a sus responsabilidades" Dijo Twilight, que prácticamente había visto a yegua blanca, tan abrumada por los vestidos y sus hijos que prácticamente le fue imposible seguir.

"Pero con la expresión que ponía después de cada sesión, a ella no le habría importado seguir aun con todas sus responsabilidades" dijo Applejack, que había visto la cara de Rarity en su únicas dos sesiones.

"Además de ella, Rainbow y Starlight están también, pero ni Pinkie Pie, ni yo hemos participado "dijo Twilight casi en susurro.

"Espera también Rainbow, incluso Starlight, ¡esto debe ser una broma¡ ahora que sigue, también me duran que cogí con un árbol, también. Dijo Spike tocándose las sienes.

"No, no has cogido con un árbol, además de seguro te va a encantar conocer a Thunder, tiene la magia de fuego de un dragón y el espíritu competitivo de sum madre a pesar de ser tan joven es el más rápido de todos los "pegasos", y el pequeño orgullo de su madre. Dijo Applejack.

"En todo caso, ¿dónde esta Starlight?, no la he visto desde que llegue" preguntó Spike.

"Bueno, ella ahora está trabajando como profesora de magia, en la academia de magia, Spike" dijo Twilight "Pero, aun vive, aquí conmigo para planear o discutir las lecciones de para las siguientes clases, bueno ella y la pequeña Flare"

Spike no pude soportarlo más, se sentó en el suelo, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro. Él no estaba llorando, no…estaba agotado, todo esta nueva era tan difícil de procesar por si sola que era simplemente agotador."Twilight, dime una cosa cuando firmaron el tratado de alianza con la Reina Chrystalis, ¿eso me implica de alguna manera?", mirando a la pony entre los dedos.

"Siento decirte esto Terroncito, pero sí, ella te tubo por una semana en esa cueva" dijo Applejack "Perra suertuda" susurrando es parte al final.

"Y ella también tiene un potro mio" dulce Celestia, Ahora no solo tenía crías con varias yeguas, sino también daría a nacer a changeling-Dragones.

"Si, ella tiene un potro, Cronos, creo que se llama, el pequeño está muy emocionado por conocerte" dijo Twilight "él y Minos"

"¿Quién es Minos?"

"El hijo tuyo con la princesa minotauro "dijo Twilight "Al parecer el reino Minotauro se enteró de la alianza con los changelings, además del programa de repoblación masiva, con un dragón en Ponyville, el caso es que solicitaron una audiencia con la princesa, Luna y conmigo, ofreciéndonos unirse a la alianza, pero permitiendo que las damas de nobleza tengan un hijo tuyo, que los dejamos una semana a la princesa y las damas de nobleza, y así el reino minotauro se unió a la alianza. Varios de nuestros países vecinos se unieron también, el reino grifos otro ejemplo, al parecer la princesa grifo al parecer no puede casarse por razones religiosas, pero eso no evitó que firmara alianza con nosotros. Pero el reino de los drag….Spike..estas bien te ves pálido"

De hecho el mencionado se le habido ido el color, en solo pensar que ya no tenía hijos en Ponyville, sino que ahora tenía hijos en otros reinos esto era demasiado. Se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia a su habitación era demasiado que procesar. Abrió la puerta para salir de la sala del trono pero antes de cerrarla.

"Twilight,¿Cuándo podré hablar con las princesas? Preguntó "yo…yo realmente necesito hablar con ellas sobre esto,….solo dame un par de días para procesar todo esto ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno esta bien" dijo Twilight, justo cuando Spike empezaba a cerrar las puertas "Ellas también quieren hablar con usted, Moonlight y Ulises están preguntando micho por usted y…"

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Spike.

 **En otro lugar**

Nos dirigimos a Canterlot, lugar de los ponys más ricos y adinerados de toda la raza pony, con edificios tan imponentes que prácticamente hacían galladura de su dinero, hermosos parques con fuentes de tan gran arte, etc, ,etc,etc.

Pero nuestro destino es el balcón del castillo de Canterlot, lugar en donde viven La Princesa de Día, Celestia y La Princesa de la Noche, Luna, ambas hermanas, que ahora estaba disfrutando de un exquisito té **(Bueno solo Luna lo disfrutaba, Celestia estaba evitando de no vomitar),** cuando a lo lejos escuharon un grito de un de dragón, que al parecer no estaba nada contento.

"Ya despertado, ¿cierto, hermana?" dijo simplemente Luna, tomando otro sorbo de té.

"Si" dijo Celestia de igual manera, tomando otro sorbo de té.

"Moonlight y Ulises querrán verlo pronto" dijo Luna bajando su taza.

"Creo que será mejor que ellos esperen un poco más" Dijo Celestia viendo frotar a Luna frotar su hinchado vientre "Aun sientes dolores en las mañanas, Luna" dijo tocando el vientre de su hermana.

"Un poco, pero estaré mejor en la tarde" dijo Luna mirando su vientre "Hermana, crees que… Spike nos perdone algún día, digo.. lo que hicimos fue criminal" dijo Luna aun frotando su vientre.

"Lo sé, Luna tampoco esperemos que Spike venga riendo y saltando, pero el debe entender que lo hicimos fue por el bien de Equestria" dijo Celestia levantando la cara de su hermana mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

"Eso lo sé, pero…." Fue silenciada por la pesuña de Celestia.

"Luna" dijo Celestia "Nosotras como gobernantes de Equestria siempre hemos querido lo mejor para Equestria, pero no siempre es fácil, incluso si tenemos que pagar un precio muy alto"

"Pero.."

"Luna, nosotras solo podemos esperar a que Spike, entienda que los hcimos por el bien de Equestria, y esperan que con el tiempo nos perdone, pero ten por seguro que él nunca olvidará lo que hemos hecho. Además no deberías preocuparte por eso, es malo para tu bebe que estés estresada" Dijo Celestia. "Además recuerda lo qe dijo el médico nada de emociones fuertes"

"Sí, Moonlight me dejó tumbada en cama todo el día, apenas podía levantar la Luna"

"Bueno una segunda vez no puede ser tan malo" dijo Celestia frotando su propio vientre hinchado.

"Claro" resopló Luna mirando a su hermana "Lo dice la Yegua que apenas se levantaba de la cama" dijo mirando a Celestia, mientras que la otra solo tenía una sonrisa de "no sé de que hablas"

"Oh, cállate"

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **¡Poooooooooooooooooooooor fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!, que me perdone Arceus, pero esta amontonado de trabajos,tareas y exámenes, bueno sigo en exmámenes, Lo sinte mucho, enserio, pero en ese tiempo he tenido muchas ideas para continuar la historia, en serio.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en otro captulo. "Volveré"**


	4. Viva el Perú! y mensajes del autor

**¡Felices Fiestas Patrias Atrasadas a Todo Mi Perú Hermoso! por el 28 y 29 Julio. Viva PPK (Pedro Pablo Kuczynski), viva la parada militar, viva mi tierra buena, sobre todo esperemos que PPK cumpla con que dijo. Yeahhh  
**

 **Hola a todo el Perú les habla Alex, primero que nada no este no es un capítulo(alex, ya lo sabemos)**

 **Segundo, gracias a todos los lectores que leen mi prmer fic, aunque sean unos pocos, gracias.**

 **Tercero, sobre la historia no les miento habra mucho drama en todo esto, incluso exageraré en algunas ocasiones, misterios, revelaciones,sexo(o escenas suculentas coo dicen algunos),risas, incluso muertes, entre otras cosas má los que mie piden la hija o hijo de Luna, su hija se llama Moonlight**

 **Cuarto, si me es posible publicaré más fics para que no se aburran mientras esperan una actualización, pero estos eran máss cortos.**

 **Y Quinto, a todos los que me piden escenas suculentas, tienen que esperar, Spike aún esta descubrindo estos nuevos sentimientos, pero si habrá escenas sexuales. O solo las mencionaré algo así como: "Y sus cuerpos deseosos de un profundo placer, se uniron bajo la luz de la luna, entre otras"**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo 4 de El Sueño del Dragon: "Conociendo a la familia", espero que tengan muchas bendiciones en Perú, y en todos los distintos lectores que leen mi fic, repito gracias.**

 **¡Viva el Perú,carajo,Viva nuestro 195 años de Libertad y que sea así hasta el fin de los tiempos!**

 **Bye.**


	5. Capitulo 3: Decisiones

**Capítulo 3: Decisiones**

Spike quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra completamente, después de lo que le que Twilight le había contado, esperaba que todo esto fuese un sueño que le estaba jugando su mente, o una pesadilla de Luna para, no sé, divertirse al ver su cara de trauma, que de seguro estaría muriéndose de la risa al ver su cara, pero desgraciadamente no era el caso, no era un sueño, ni una broma de mal gusto, era real, tan real que Spike tuvo más remedio que echar a patadas, literalmente, del castillo a Twilight y Applejack, para disgusto de las dos, pero que iban a poder hacer contra un dragón de más 200kg, enojado que de seguro estaría echando maldiciones a Celestia por todo.

Después de echar a Twilight y Applejack se dirigió a su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama, que hubiese sido muy cómoda en otro momento.

"Pero que rayos está ocurriendo aquí" se dijo Spike frotándose las sienes "¿Por qué… ¿Por qué Twilight hizo algo como eso?¿O mejor dicho Por qué las princesas decidieron esto sin antes consultármelo o avisame?" A Spike le molestaba, el hecho, que lo hayan usado para procrear la nueva generación, también le afectó es que lo usaran a él sin consultarse primero, era tan difícil despertarlo y preguntarle, en vez de tan solo ponerlo como un mero juguete sexual gratuito. Pero lo que más le más le molestaba es que no conocía a ninguna de esas mujeres con la que había acostado, ¡maldita seas Celestia! Incluso tenía un hijo con la que una vez, o sigue siendo para otros, la villana que casi logra tomar Canterlot. Incluso había pensado en los demás sementales que habían participado en el programa por voluntad propia, él sabía que tenían hijos con yeguas que no conocían, pero ellos no habían tenido, ni siquiera el mero 1% la cantidad de crías que él había procreado, incluso no creo que ellos se estén preocupando por sus otros hijos que habían engendrado.

Spike, no era como los típicos dragones que presumían, incluso de muertos, el número de crías que habían engendrado o el número de hembras con las que se había acostado o ambos. Y créanle, había oído ya bastantes historias de dragones que habían tenido muchas crías, además que presumían de ellas y de las mujeres con las que se acostaron, cuando se entrenaba como soldado en el reino de los dragones. No, él no era como esos dragones, él tenía un pensamiento de pony, Incluso ante las cantidades que el habían escuchado, sus cifras de crías que él había tenido era increíblemente…aterrador, en el menor de los sentidos. Tenía más de cinco mil crías ¡cinco mil! Se necesitarían cientos, y cientos de años de relaciones "normales" para, al menos tener la décima parte de los hijos que el tenía. Por no decir que, además, tenía hijos con familias **reales ("Reales" de familia de reyes o princesas, bueno ya me entienden) La princesa** Celestia, la Princesa Luna, la Reina Chrysalis, la Princesa grifo, la Princesa Minotauro….

"Esto… esto es demasiado para un solo día", murmuró Spike, en su cama mirando el techo del castillo, pensado en, simplemente, no dormirse de nuevo, tenía miedo que se durmiera estando en que cama y que no despertara después de 5 años más y con otras 5000 crías más. Entonces que hacer, largarse de Ponyville y que las otras yeguas se encargaran de sus…No, no, no y no, Spike no quería abandonar Ponyville, a pesar del tremendo crimen que habían cometido con él, era su hogar y el hogar de sus hijos, mucho menos suicidarse por todo esto, o sea ¿quién sería tan cobarde para suicidarse con un montón de hijos que, posiblemente, no sepan nada de sus nuevas características o poderes, además que necesiten de amor y cariño paternal? No, Spike no era un cobarde, tenía que pensar en algo, que al menos pudiera compensar la falta de años con las que no había estado con sus hijos…

"Espera un momento" murmuró Spike, acordándose de algo muy importante"Sí, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?" dijo Spike levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose, rápidamente, a la biblioteca del castillo. La cual no tardó mucho en llegar, cuando llegó empezó a buscar, mejor dicho no buscó nada porque lo que quería estaba tendido sobre la mesa, era un libro, un gran y pesado libro.

"Aquí estas" dijo Spike levantando, cuidadosamente, el pesado libro. A pesar de tener mucho tiempo Spike nunca olvidaría el libro que, gracias a la Reina Ember, Twilight había podido saber más sobre los dragones, ahí estaba todo sus costumbres, historia, biología, alimentación, dietas alimenticias, tipos de flama, fortalezas, debilidades…entre otras cosas, incluso, gracias a su entrenamiento en el reino de los dragones, podía enseñarles a luchar, aunque tendría que modificar su entrenamiento un poco.

Abrió la tapa del libro, en la primera página, y empezó a leer….

Varias horas después, Spike la hubiera hachado del castillo junto con Applejack, Twilght empezó a abrir lentamente las puertas del castillo, mirando primero en el interior de este, empezó a caminar, lentamente, mirando hacia los lados las distintas puertas del castillo, como si buscara algo, llegó hasta la sala del trono, la cual estaba vacía y con todos los papeles desordenados pero sin señal de Spike.

"Spike, nunca me va a perdonar por esto" murmuró Twilight mirando el pequeño trono, que en donde una vez estuvo sentado Spike."Yo sé que he tomado una mala decisión.. y lo reconozco, es muy posible que el tártaro tiene un lugar reservado para mi "empieza a soltar algunas lágrimas "pero tenía miedo, después de lo que la princesa Celestia y Luna me revelaron yo solo….

"Tú solo ¿qué? Twilight" dijo una voz detrás de ella. Que vastó para que la princesa diera un salto hacia atrás quedando cerca del trono de Spike.

"¡Spike!" dijo twilight sorprendida, pero luego bajó la mirada ante la fija mirada que le daba, su antiguo asistente. "¿Aún…Aún estas aquí?

"Pues claro, ¿por qué no estaría aquí?" dijo simplemente, su tono de voz no sonaba ni enojado, ni confundido, sino simplemente normal.

"Pensé…Pensé que te había ido lejos de Ponyville" dijo Twilight en susurro, mirando a su asistente a los ojos, como… como si quisiera rebuscar en lo más profundo del alma del dragón o incluso leerle los pensamientos.

"Yo….yo pensé que te habías ido de Ponyville para no volver jamás, después…después de lo que te hicimos" dijo Twilight con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

"¿Por qué debería abandonar mi hogar?" dijo simplemente.

"Porque… porque después de que te hicimos… Después de que hice pasar fue imperdonable… Inmoral… incluso tú…tú estás aquí hablándome como su nada hubiera ocurrido, Spike" dijo Twilight, mirando a Spike, con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliéndose de los ojos.

Spike permaneció callado durante unos instantes mirando a la yegua, cosa que para ella esos instantes de silencio eran un martirio. Spike respiró hondo por la nariz, cerrando los ojos.

"Twilight," dijo Spike abriendo los ojos, mirándola fijamente, su voz sonaba calmada, pero a la vez autoritaria "El hecho de que te esté hablando frente contigo aquí como "si nada hubiera pasado", es porque a pesar de lo me has hecho o de lo que me han hecho tú, las princesas, las chas y toda yegua que hubiera acostado conmigo es porque los perdono" dijo Spike.

Twilight abrió los platos como si no se creyese las palabras del dragón.

"¿Nos…Nos perdonas?" dijo Twilight en susurro bajando la cabeza "¿Por …¿Por qué nos brindas tu perdón después de lo que te hemos hecho Spike? Lo…lo que te hicimos fue algo imperdonable, Spike"

"Por soy fuerte Twlight" dijo mirando a la yegua "El débil no puede perdonar, Twilight. El perdón es un atributo de los fuertes, y yo soy fuerte, por eso los perdono a todos ustedes por lo que me han hecho." Dijo mirando el techo del castillo "Pero la pregunta es ¿Pueden ustedes se pueden perdonar así mismas?"

Twilight abrió su preparó para hablar pero fu cortada por Spike.

"En su propio tiempo, Twilight. Ahora tengo tengo muchas que decir, y no lo voy a repetir. Tome notas si lo desea"

Twilight con su magia trago asia ella una pluma, una botella de tinta y varios pergaminos, ella asintió mojando la punta de la pluma en tinta.

"Primero, voy seguir con el tal "programa" ese por el bien SOLO Por el bien de Equestria"

"Pero lo que te hicimos fue criminal" dijo Twilight dejando de escribir.

"Sí lo fue en todos los sentidos cuerdos posibles. Pero el perdón no se trata de absolver al criminal de su crimen, si no de aliviarlo de su culpa. Dejar que el dolor y el castigo que lleva sobre sus hombros no sean tan pesado, pero te diré Twilight, que el castigo de tu crimen lo pagaras con el tiempo por lo cual no tengo razones para odiarte a ti o las demás, por tomar un mala decisión…una decisión muy pobre, que el caso de aprovecharse de mí sin tener el más mínimo voto de palabra, y ahora estoy obligado a cumplir con las responsabilidades que tengo impuesto, pero ten en cuenta que lo que me han hecho pasar jamás lo olvidaré dijo Spike.

"Oh" dijo bajando Twilight la cabeza.

"Segundo, Tal como indica la let dragón, todos mis hijos conocerán su descendencia" dijo Spike"No quiero a ninguno de mis hijos asustados y enfadados con el mundo, por no saber controlar sus poderes de dragón, por eso hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, yo les enseñaré a dominarlos correctamente y eso me lleva al punto principal, quiero que cada mes una parte de mis hijos se reúna conmigo para que puedan aprender sobre sus poderes y además de la cultura de los dragones, piensa algo así como una campamente de verano para ponys dragones, sin que la madre pueda tener opinión de voto en ello"

"¿Por qué la madre no puede decidir?" preguntó Twilight en voz baja **(¿En serio preguntó eso?)**

 **"** Debido a que yo no tubo plena voz cuando me utilizaban como un mísero objeto sexual" dijo serio con una pisca de ira "Podrían haber dicho que no, pero en cambio me utilizaron como una máquina de impregnación. Lo que me lleva a esta pregunta: ¿Por qué no simplemente me despertaron?" dijo Spike.

"Bueno… según el libro de los dragones cuando un dragón se duerma por este proceso no se le puede despertar, además había otros problemas" dijo.

¿Cómo cuáles?

"Al principio de todo se intentó clonar espermas de dragón como una solución más viable del programa, pero nos fue imposible clonarlos debido a que el esperma de los dragones está muy bien desarrollado, hablando mágicamente, y es imposible clonar la magia. NI siquiera se podía clonar el espermatozoide de un dragón, créeme lo he intentado miles de veces sin éxito mínimo. Incluso las muestras no duraban mucho para investigarlas…."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Los dragones no van derramando su semen como si nada, Spike, es demasiado poderoso y preciosos como para ser desperdiciado en algo como la más turbación" Dijo twilight" Además una vez fuera del cuerpo de los dragones se degrada rápidamente, convirtiéndose en solo una masa viscosa e inservible, ni hablar de la congelación. El semen de los dragones con tiene los genes que les otorgan a los dragones sus características principales, ente ellas la resistencia a múltiples temperaturas, por que tratarlo de congelarlo sería inútil, incluso intenté congelarlo en el cero absoluto, por un momento funcionó, pero después de descongelarlo obtuve el mismo resultado"

"Entonces, ¿es por eso que necesitaba utilizarme como un simple objeto sexual?" Dijo Spike en voz baja.

"Sí, y sé que esto va sonar peor de lo que suena pero…era la única solución a este problema. Me reuní con Celestia y Luna después del decreto, ellas me dijeron que no había otra salida, además de que no tuvimos opción después de que Starlight utilizara otra vez el hechizo de tiempo y nos mostrase el futuro."

"Espera, ¿Qué los hechizos de tiempo no estaba prohibidos?" dijo Spike.

"Sí, pero por esta ocasión Starlight pudo llevarnos varios años en el futuro" dijo Twilight "Sin el tratado de paz con la Reina Chrystalis, Ponyville estaba devasto completamente, los gritos de los ponys pidiendo ayuda, el sol y la luna girando sin control, caos y destrucción donde posaras la mirada, incluso la Princesa Celestia y Luna estaban aterradas, contando Starlight, que se desmaya cada vez que veía a los ponys siendo asesinados sin compasión, tuve miedo Spike…tuve miedo de que todo pudiera ocurrir, por lo que acepté sin más remedio" dijo Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos.

"De usarme" dijo Spike.

"Las necesidades de la mayoría, superan unas pocas Spike" dijo Twilight "Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, tuvimos que hacerlo, porque si no hacíamos nada, ¿entonces qué, Spike?¿Quieres que no quedemos pardos sin hacer nada, mientras el mundo que conocemos se destruye?¿Y después qué, Spike?¿Solo nos darás una palmada en la espalda, diciendo que todo pudo ser peor?¿Quieres que solo unos cuantos se salven, a costa de otros ponys, sin el menor intento de ayudarles en algo, Spike?"

Spike se mantuvo en silencio"Twilight debes de para, no te atormentes con algo que pudo o no haber pasado"

"Pero… ¡¿por qué no hacerlo?! ¡Me odias, me oído yo misma, incluso varios ponys deben odiarme por lo que te hecho!" dijo Twilight llorando a montones "¡Somos mounstros que están disfrazados de ponys, te usamos como simple herramienta de violación masiva solo porque creímos que el poder de los dragones nos salvaría! Incluso después de todo lo que te he…."

PAF (Se oye el sonido de una cachetada)

Twilight se tambaleó hacia atrás, mientras se tocaba la mejilla que estaba marcada "Tú… tú me golpeaste" dijo mientras las lágrimas caían.

"Mierda que necesitabas un golpe" dijo Spike "Twilight, no necesito de esto ahora, lo que ya pasó ha pasado y no se puede cambiar, solo podemos seguir hacia adelante aprendiendo de nuestros errores, para ya nunca más cometerlos de nuevo, además ¿Quién soy yo para juasgarte?¿Quién puedo jugarte, cuando no saben las decisiones que debes afrontar ya sean, buenas o malas?, pero ahora no necesito pensar en eso, sino en mis hijos presentes y futuros, pero para eso no necesito a una pony, derrotada destruida moralmente, que se destruye a si misma cada día, maldición no, lo que ahora necesito es a mi mejor amiga La princesa Twilight Sparkle, la pequeña unicornio nerd, que luego se convirtió en una hermosa princesa, no puedo hacer todo solo Twilight" dijo acto seguido abrazando a la princesa, que empezó a forcejar del abrazo, pero después empezó a llorar en su hombro.

"Spike yo… yo lo siento mucho, no…nosotras lo sentimos mucho sabíamos que estaba mal…pero no pudimos reconocerlo. Siempre el recuerdo del pasado nos persigue atormentándonos, pero nosotras hacemos como estuviera ahí, pero lo está, el dolor...de saber... sí ahí esta…los siento"

"Lo sé Twilight, pero como dije el pasado no se puede cambiar, solo tenemos que aprender de él" dijo Spike "Pero ahora tengo que encargarme de mis hijos que me necesitan" dijo Spike soltando del abrazo.

"Gracias, Spike"

"Solo dije lo que tenía que decir Twilight, ahora volviendo a lo de antes ¿en qué me quedé?

"Algo acerca de sus hijos"

"Ah sí" Dijo Spike "ahora sobre la manutención de mis hijos…."

* * *

"Así que…¿no estamos en problemas?" dijo Rainbow Dash oculta detrás de una nube. Todas las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía estaban reunidas, junto con las princesas Luna y Celestia en el gran castillo de Canterlot. **(Pequeña historia: Después de que Twilight todos los puntos que le dijo Spike, él le envió a la Princesa Celestia un comunicado donde pedía que se reunieran ella y hermana y todos los elementos de la armonía).**

"Así es Rainbow" dijo Spike mirando a la pegaso.

"Le debemos la más grande de las disculpas, Spike "Dijo Luna "Nosotras…"

"No,no…no es necesario princesa Luna" dijo simplemente" Lo que ahora lo que ahora lo que tiene que hacer es ayudarme con esta situación con la que me encuentro, aunque en el fondo quiero creer que es un sueño, todos sabemos no lo es ¿verdad?". Dijo Spike.

Entonces…¿Qué hacemos nosotras, Spike?" dijo Applejack ocultando su cara bajo su sombrero, detrás de ella estaba Rarity seguida de Pinkie Pie, algo así como una Conga del miedo.

"Voy a necesitar todos los nombres de todas las yeguas que han estado dentro de la cueva" dijo Spike "Además, es posible que tenga que limpiarla, no tengo la idea de que si alguna vez se ha limpiado mientras dormía" dijo Spike pensado.

"Fue limpiada después de cada sesión de…." dijo Rarity sin miraar a Spike a los ojos.

"Bien" dijo Spike mirando a Rarity, la cual se ocultó detrás de Applejack "Después de aclrarme la duda. Ahora lo que necesito es nombres, razas, nombres, direcciones, todo quiero seber con todas las mujeres con la que he estado" Dijo Spike con una voz serena pero dominante "También quiere conocer el rostro de cada uno de mis hijos sin excepción, nombres, lugares de nacimiento, cuántos son, etc. No quiere que ninguno de mis hijos con mi sangre en sus venas no sepa quién es su padre"

Celestia asistió con el rostro serio, al parecer Spike estaba llevando muy bien la situación de lo que ella se lo había imaginado "Haremos todo en lo que este en nuestro poder para ayudarlo, Spike"

"Eso espero princesa…eso espero" dijo Spike "Ahora sobre la manutención de mis hijos, Ya que soy un dragón y no estoy oficialmente casado con alguna de esas yeguas por layes de los ponys, pero ahora son mis compañeras, y como dicta en el código de los dragones, ninguno de ellas pueden continuar con mis hijos sin mi permiso, ¿Quedó claro?"

"No sabíamos que eso era posible" dijo Applejack a Rarity quien asintió.

"De manera predeterminada, eso también significa que los bienes de mis compañera son también los míos. Eso significa que ahora tengo un cierto porcentaje de la economía de los reinos de Equestria, el Reino Minotauro y el Imperio Grifo. Como tal recibiré un pequeño pago que no asiendo a más del diez por ciento de PIB, con el fin de cuidar a los miles de descendientes míos, también necesitaré una muy grande lo suficiente mente grande para albergar a mis hijos, si algo le ocurre a la amdre" dijo Spike simplemente. "Ah, solo por si la situación hubiese ocurrido" dijo Spike cambiando su tono de voz a uno más sombrío "Ninguno de mis hijos que será puesto en ningún orfanato, ¿Entendido?".

"Sí, Spike" dijo Twilight sin mirar al dragón a los ojos. Sinceramente para ella Spike se estaba convirtiendo en una autoridad de poder más grande del mundo, y todo poqrue necesitaban unas yeguas preñadas, vaya… la vida sí que escribe historias divertidas.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" dijo Spike mirando a las yeguas con una sonrisa burlona, pues prácticamente se pasó a una víctima de violación en masa, a una con un gran poder de mandato. **(Es increíble como los hechos de la vida pueden llevar a cosa inesperadas)**

"¿Qué sucederá con los búfalos? Dijo Twilight

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"Bueno la hija del jefe de la tribu, desea conocerlo en persona y…." dijo twilight

"Me encargaré de eso luego" dijo Spike "Ahora, algo más"

"Bueno, sobre la información de sus hijos, no habrá problema" dijo Rainbow

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Spike mirando a la pegaso oculta detrás de la nube.

"Bueno, ya que es un programa de reproducción en masa, se debía termar exámenes médicos a cada yegua, para poder así descartar cualquier riesgo o problema en caso de que él bebe sea concebido" dijo Celestia "Todos los datos de todas yegua que han entrado y salido de la cueva, además del tiempo en que demoraba la concepción hasta el parto. Todos estos registros han sido archivados en los registros médicos de Canterlot".

"Ahhh,, princesa no me refería a esos registros,….sino a los otros registros" dijo Rainbow ocultando más en la nube con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

"Oh" dijo Celestia "De seguro Spike estará interesados en ellos"

"Hola, estoy aquí" dijo Spike agitando los brazos"Y cuáles son esos _"otros registros"_ de los que hablan".

"Básicamente….para documentar el éxito del programa, muchas de las sesiones fueron grabadas en video" dijo Luna sonrojada "Fue como una especie…de promoción para que más yeguas pudieran unirse al programa de apareo con un dragón, el cual tuvo un gran éxito, se pasó raídamente la vos de que eras bueno Spike"

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué no estaba dormido?" preguntó Spike más curioso que enojado de haber sido grabado teniendo sexo con yeguas, bueno si lo de gobernante no tiene éxito, tendría un gran futuro como una estrella porno profesional.

"Bueno, tuvo tanto éxito y premios de muchas academias para aprender sobre la fisiología de los dragones" dijo Luna "Eso, y los muchos testimonios de yeguas en muchas revistas de prestigio"

"Lo que faltaba" susurró Spike "Pero, ahora Twilight me ayudarás personalmente a revisar cada registro de cada yegua que estuvieron conmigo" dijo mirando Twilight.

"Oh…por supesto Spike" murmuró la princesa

"Bien, ahora Fluttershy" la menciona miró a Spike, lo cual se le hizo muy raro a Spike sabiendo sobre es carácter tímido de yegua "Me gustaría conocer a mis…nuestros hijos, si fueras tan amable"

"Sí" dijo a mencionada con un chillido mentras volaba a buscar a sus hijos.

"Pensé que iríamos a revisar los registros" dijo Twilight

"Tenemos tiempo, además quiero conocer a mis hijos" dijo Spike "Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, vayan a buscar también a nuestros hijos, lo mismo va para ustedes princesas" dijo a lo cual las mencionadas asintieron, dando a paso a retirarse a buscar a sus hijos.

"Entonces, sobre su fiesta de bienvenida ¿se cancela?" preguntó Pinkie Pie sentada mirando Spike.

"No,no,no… solo se pospone" dijo Spike " ya luego tendremos tiempo para eso. Además ¿no sería una fiesta si no está mi familia conmigo no?

Desde ahora en adelante la vida de Spike no será la misma

 **Fin de capítulo 3. Bueno mis lectores demoro mucho pero aquí está el capítulo tres, si estas aburrido vista mi segunda historia "Opuestos" aunque solo tiene un capítulo, luego actualizaré los sgts. Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia. Bye.**


End file.
